Confession
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/"Cobalah belajar untuk memahami perasaanmu sendiri."


**Confession**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Kiba, Hinata

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di samping pohon. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan rambut indahnya perlahan. Seorang _shinobi_ berambut coklat, diikuti anjing putih besar berjalan mendekati dan menyapanya.

"Kau di sini, Hinata?"

"Ah.. Kiba-_kun_.. Akamaru.. Aku sedang bersantai.", jawab _kunoichi _itu –Hinata.

"Hm, begitu." Kiba turut duduk di samping Hinata. Akamaru menguap lebar di samping tuannya dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. "Bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah sembuh?", tanya Kiba.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik.", jawab Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap _shinobi_ yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Pain benar – benar _shinobi_ yang kuat. Untung saja Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya. Dan lebih baik lagi, Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya.", kata Kiba.

"Be-benar.. Naruto-_kun_ memang kuat..", kata Hinata. Mukanya memerah.

"Mukamu memerah lagi, Hinata. Hahh.. Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatmu memerah begini. Ah, aku dengar kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada si bodoh itu, ya? Kau bahkan hampir mati untuk melindunginya. Kau hebat, Hinata. Aku kagum padamu.", puji Kiba. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ng.. _Ano_.. Tentang itu.. Se-sebenarnya.. Kiba-_kun_.. hanya tidak mengerti saja.", kata Hinata gugup.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Hinata?", tanya Kiba yang memang benar tidak mengerti.

"Perasaanku pada Naruto-_kun_ hanya sebatas kagum saja. Apa yang kuungkapkan pada Naruto-_kun_ saat aku menolongnya ketika melawan Pain adalah perasaan cinta pada seorang sahabat, bukan cinta yang lebih dari itu. Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang mengubahku. Naruto-_kun _adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Semangat dan senyumnya benar – benar membuatku merasa kuat. Aku sama dengan Naruto-_kun_. Kami sama – sama tidak diakui, dan kami sama – sama berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa diakui. Ta-tapi sepertinya, aku sedikit salah dalam menggunakan kata ketika aku mengungkapkannya pada Naruto _-kun_. Jadi banyak yang salah sangka.", jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Tapi nyatanya mukamu selalu saja memerah, bahkan bisa sampai pingsan kalau kau bertemu dengan Naruto. Memangnya yang seperti itu bisa disebut hanya sebatas cinta pada sahabat?", tanya Kiba, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Muka Hinata semakin memerah, membuat Kiba mendengus. Sementara Akamaru, dia sudah tertidur pulas di samping Kiba.

"Bu-bukan.. Maksudku, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu. Bagiku, Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang ingin kuraih. Aku selalu ingin melampaui Naruto-_kun . _Aku selalu ingin bisa mengalahkan Naruto-_kun_. Tetapi aku selalu merasa lemah. Aku selalu merasa aku tidak bisa melampauinya. Bagiku, Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang terlalu sempurna. Aku selalu merasa lemah berada di sampingnya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku selalu malu bila berada di dekat Naruto-_kun_.", jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari – jarinya.

"Hm, kalau begitu kau memang benar – benar mencintainya Hinata. Kau bahkan ingin meraih dan melampauinya, kan? Kau hanya terlalu polos, Hinata. Cobalah belajar untuk memahami perasaanmu sendiri.", kata Kiba.

"Ti-tidak.. Setiap bertemu Naruto-_kun_, aku selalu berdebar – debar, dan aku selalu merasa malu. Te-tetapi aku tahu, apa yang aku rasakan bukan cinta seperti yang Kiba-_kun_ maksud.", timpal Hinata. "A-aku percaya suatu hari nanti Naruto-_kun_ pasti bisa menjadi Hokage, karena itulah semua penduduk desa selalu melindunginya. Aku juga sama. Aku selalu ingin melindungi Naruto-_kun_, karena melindungi Naruto-_kun_ sama artinya dengan melindungi desa..", lanjut Hinata.

"Hm?", Kiba menggumam tidak jelas. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon dengan tangan di belakang kepala. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin sepoi.

"Kiba-_kun_ mau mendengar pengakuanku?", tanya Hinata. Mata Kiba membuka sebelah, melirik Hinata, dan hanya memberikan tanggapan, "Pengakuan apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya, aku juga selalu berdebar – debar, ketika berada di samping seseorang, tetapi itu bukan Naruto-_kun_. Rasanya berbeda, tidak seperti ketika aku sedang bersama Naruto-_kun_. Aku juga selalu merasa mukaku menghangat setiap kali berada di sampingnya, meski tidak sampai pingsan. Di-dia juga hebat, dan baik, juga bisa diandalkan.", kata Hinata. Kiba tidak merespon. Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sudah lama bersama dengannya, dan semuanya tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Perasaan ketika aku bersama dengannya, selalu sama seperti ketika aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya di akademi dulu. Dan a-aku tahu ini bukan hanya perasaan pada seorang sahabat. A-aku selalu berharap lebih dari itu, meski aku selalu takut untuk berharap."

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Hinata.", kata Kiba.

"Kiba-_kun_..", panggil Hinata. Kiba menoleh. "Cobalah.. Co-cobalah belajar untuk memahami perasaan orang yang ada di dekatmu..", lanjut Hinata. Mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dan, rona merah itu menjalar pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang mencoba mengutarakan perasaan, eh? Dan kau belajar melakukannya di depanku? Kau benar – benar lucu Hinata..", goda Kiba.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_.. A-aku tidak bercanda..", ucap Hinata pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. Perasaannya bercamput aduk. Ia malu, takut, dan juga kesal dengan ketidakseriusan Kiba padanya. Padahal, butuh keberanian berkali – kali lipat baginya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu pada Kiba, tetapi Kiba malah menanggapnya lelucon saja.

"Hahh.. Aku bukan _shinobi_ hebat, Hinata. Aku tidak setampan Sasuke atau Neji kakakmu. Aku tidak sepintar Shikamaru. Aku juga tidak sekuat Naruto. Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu padaku?", tanya Kiba. Hinata menoleh.

"Ti-tidak perlu alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kiba-_kun_. Bagiku, kau adalah yang terhebat, meski tidak sehebat Naruto-_kun_, sepintar Shikamaru-_kun_, atau setampan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Neji-_nii_. Kiba-_kun_ selalu bisa melindungiku, Kiba-_kun_ selalu ada di sisiku, dan Kiba-_kun_ selalu menyemangatiku. A-aku menyukai Kiba-_kun_ apa adanya..", jawab Hinata. Kiba tertawa. Dia tersenyum lebar, sementara Hinata kembali tertunduk malu.

"Hahh.. Seharusnya aku dulu yang mengatakannya, Hinata. Tetapi yang terjadi malah kau duluan yang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Benar – benar payah.", kata Kiba. Hinata tersenyum malu, mukanya semakin merah. "Dengar, Hinata. Meski aku tidak kuat, meski aku tidak pintar, dan meski aku hanya _shinobi_ biasa, aku tetap akan selalu berusaha untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat, menjadi cantik, atau menjadi sempurna. Kau yang sekarang sudah sempurna bagiku.", lanjut Kiba. Kiba bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, mengubahnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Tangannya terangkat di pipi Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, dan ia –juga Hinata menutup mata mereka.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, Hinata berada sangat dekat dengan Kiba –dalam gendongannya. Bukan gendongan ala _bridal style_ yang romantis, karena Kiba sedang menggendong Hinata yang pingsan. Kiba menghela napas. Ia berjalan diikuti Akamaru yang sudah bangun di sampingnya.

"Hahh.. Ternyata aku juga bisa membuat Hinata pingsan. Padahal aku belum sempat melakukannya, tetapi Hinata sudah pingsan duluan.", ujar Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong. "Ah, Akamaru, aku baru ingat tentang Hiashi-_sama_, Ayah Hinata yang terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Hinata?", Kiba bergidik. Ia kembali menghela napas dan Akamaru hanya menggonggong menanggapinya.

Seorang _shinobi_ berambut kuning jabrik dengan jaket orange dan _hitai ate _hitam bertali panjang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ah, sial. Padahal aku berharap banyak padamu, Hinata-_chan_.."

**Owari**

Haiiiiii :D

Ini fict KibaHina pertamaku. Dan dari Author sendiri, Author merasa alurnya terlalu cepat dan ceritanya agak maksa. Gimana pendapat Minna-san? Tulis lewat kolom review ya :D

Akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
